Mai Gladiator
by CobaltArms
Summary: This is a story of General Natsuki Kruga, who was chosen to be heir of the Roman Empire by the Emperor himself. Soon, the Emperor is murdered, and another assumes the right to rule, while Natsuki finds herself forced into slavery, as a Gladiator. ShizNat
1. The Victorious Battle

**_Author's Note: _**Inspired by the move: "The Gladiator" (2000), I decided to do a story featuring the cast of Mai Hime. The events of the story are pretty much that of the Gladiator's, yet with a twist, and a definite happy ending here. In this chapter, I've managed to butcher Roman history timeline to the way I wanted it.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don''t own Mai Hime, or the Gladiator. I wish I did, but unfortunately for me, I don't.

* * *

Chapter One: A Victorious Battle

* * *

_**One-hundred and seventy-four years after the death of Christ.  
**__**Gaul, forty-eight miles north of Remi. Dusk.**_

"How many legions survived this battle, General?" Emperor Katsu Aurelius Fujino spoke in a voice that was just a notch above a whisper, while running a aged hand through his graying hair. "How many good men did those savage bastards take from Rome?"

"The men are still retrieving corpses from the field, Majesty," A deep feminine voice responded sadly. Emerald stared down at the ground, trying to ignore the pang of hurt within her chest. She had lost many good men today, and had lost a few good friends. Friends she had trusted, and friends she had known for the most of her life.

"We suffered a great loss today," The Emperor stated. "It's sort of ironic that we came out the victors. Don't you think so, my friend?"

"The Gods work in mysterious ways, Emperor," Natsuki Antoina Kruga agreed. "Either it was Fate that lead us to Victory, or it was your presence which encouraged the men further."

"So modest..." Katsu murmured with a slight smile curling the tips of his lips. "You will do a fine job in my stead, Natsuki Antoina Kruga."

"I beg your pardon, sire?" The General questioned, as she looked onto the General's face, trying to decipher the cryptic words of her sovereign.

The Emperor merely smiled, and stared down at the top of his hands, "How long have you served Rome, General?"

"Since I was old enough to learn how to wield a sword," Natsuki murmured, thinking on the days of her childhood. "It.. had been a wish of mine to serve Rome; to protect it as my father had done before me."

"I remember your father vividly," said the Emperor, whilst folding his arms over his chest. "He was a good man. A man worth respect, and honor. It's good to see that his daughter upholds the family honor."

"I dare not compare myself to such a great man," The general said softly. "I was only a summer old when he fell in combat. I was always told of his achievements, and how much honor he brought to the family."

"Surely you do recognize how much honor you have brought to them?" The emperor addressed Natsuki with a incredulous look. "You drove off the horde of barbarians which sought to attack that of Rome. You are a hero of the Empire, just like your father was before you."

A faint blush crossed the cheeks of Natuki's face, "Sire, I served as any Roman would."

"That modesty of yours," The Emperor said chuckling. "It will come handy soon. Do you know why, General?"

"No, I'm afraid not, majesty..." The General answered sincerely, as her brow furrowed in confusion.

The Emperor sighed heavily, as he rose to his feet, and started to walk across the large tent. Stopping just short of a wooden desk, the Emperor picked up a papyrus scroll, and then made his way back towards the blue haired general.

"My son is incompetent," The Emperor said in a defeated voice, as he handed the scroll over to the woman before him. "He serves his own selfish needs. Over the years I kept telling myself that he would mature. That he would become a fine Emperor, but of late... I fear that I was mistaken."

"Sire?" Natsuki questioned, looking down at the neatly bound scroll within her hand. Her face reflected confusion, as she looked up into the blood-red eyes of the Emperor.

"Reito is not fit to be my heir, General," The Emperor said finally. "He has proved to me many times, that he is unfit to guide Rome, and her provinces. I will not last another year, General, and lately I've been keeping an eye out on you."

"But why me?" Natsuki murmured, as she thought over the conversation. '_What does he wish for me do? To find him a suitable heir? It would take years for me to do that..._'

"Why you, indeed," Katsu smirked. "I find it particularly amusing, my dear General, that you - a woman - managed to gain access into the Legions of Rome. That you've managed to raise to the rank of General at such a young age. How many victorious battles have you brought Rome, my dear?"

"I-I believe ten, sire," Natsuki stuttered. "They were victorious battles, sire, but not the entire Macedonian War."

"Quite astounding, General," The Emperor complimented. "The men who serve beneath you are loyal to Rome. They are the epitome of the Legionnaire."

"Th-thank you, sire," Natsuki said bowing politely.

"You are also a descendant from the Scipio family, am I not correct?" Katsu asked.

"That is so," the General admitted. "M-my family are a direct descent from the Scipio family, and it is an honor to be related to such a historical family."

"Indeed... I'm sure you know of my roots, correct?" The Emperor asked curiously.

"The Julii," Natsuki murmured, after taking a moment to think.

"Correct," The Emperor admitted. "Either way, descendant of Scipio, those are my reasons for choosing you to be my successor. I've chosen you to lead the Empire of Rome."

"Sire!" The blue haired general exclaimed, as worry crossed her face. "I-I c-can't do it, sire."

"You can, and will," Katsu Aurelius Fujino ordered then. "That is my last order to you, General. Make the dream of Rome real."

* * *

_**Outside the Emperor's Tent:**_

A lone figure stood outside the Imperial tent. His hands were balled up into tight fists, as tears drew a firm path down both of his cheeks. His figure was shaking from both anger, and hurt, as he was no longer paying attention to what was being said inside the tent.

'M-my own father has no faith in me,' Reito Caesar Fujino thought to himself, as he tried to hide the sobs within his chest. All his life he had been told he was to be Emperor, all his life he had been groomed for the role. His dreams which he was to accomplish when was Emperor, were slipping further away, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"Brother?" A soft feminine voice spoke behind him. "Are you alright? You seem disturbed."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Reito turned around until the vision of his sister came to view. 'She looks truly beautiful during this time of day,' Reito thought to himself. 'The golden rays of the sun, surely bring out the best shades of her lovely chestnut locks.'

"N-no, dear sister," Reito responded, swallowing down his sobs. "I was j-just thinking of Lady Nao."

A melodious laugh came from his sister's lips, "Ara, why am I not surprised?"

"Now, don't start teasing me this late," Reito's voice cracked slightly, as he lied to his sister.

"And why shouldn't I?" Shizuru Porcia Fujino asked, as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "Ara, disregard that question. I believe it's time to let father know of our arrival, ne, Reito?"

"O-of course," The dark haired man agreed, grateful that his sister wouldn't tease him.

The brunette gave a soft laugh as she called out, "Ara, father! We've missed you, surely you can spare a moment to meet with your children?"

* * *

_**Three Hours Later,  
Inside the Emperor's Tent:  
**_

"So you know," Katsu Aurelius stated, staring evenly at his son - Reito. "Then you know of my reasons, and that I will not change it."

"How can you do this to me?" Reito demanded. "You will turn me into the mocking bird of the Empire! You are going to ruin my life!"

"Am I?" The Emperor questioned, his gray eyebrow raising as he looked directly at the young boy before him. "I believe it's you who ruined your life, son. I gave you more than one chance to prove yourself worthy of serving Rome."

"And how is it I failed these tests of yours?" Reito shouted, glaring at the older man before him. "How is it that you've lost faith in your own blood! That you would give the throne to someone who didn't deserve it, or know what to do with it."

"You failed, son, due to your own selfishness," Katsu answered. "Your needs come before the Empire's. You would see your people gutted before you would crawl from your bed of whores, and order the Imperial Military to do something!"

Tears began to leak down Reito's face once more, as he listened to his father's words. Deep down he know that the words were true, yet he didn't wish to believe them, nor did he wish to let his father do this to him. 'I will be Emperor,' Reito Aurelius Fujino thought to himself. 'One way or another.'

* * *

_**Near the General's Tent:  
**_  
"Ara, what a cute little blush!" The Emperor's daughter exclaimed, as her crimson eyes locked onto the flaming red cheeks of the General's face.

"Stop that!" Natsuki growled, as she glowered in annoyance at the brunette beside her. "Gods, you've not changed a damned bit!"

"Did you expect me to?" Shizuru grinned. "And while we are on the subject, General, you haven't changed a bit yourself. Still grumpy as ever."

The General sighed, as she realized that Shizuru Porcia Fujino would not relent on her teasing. She wouldn't stop until Natsuki was either dead, or beet red in the face. 'The woman must live for teasing,' The General thought to herself, annoyed at the fact that Shizuru had managed to single her out alone. 'What does she want from me?'

"Ara. I must've become boring," Shizuru sighed beside her, sniffling as if she were crying. "Natsuki hasn't answered me. She must find me boring, and has decided to ignore me."

"What?" Natsuki asked densely, but then scowled when reality hit. "No! Damn it, stop crying! I know it's fake!"

"N-Natsuki is so rude these days," The chestnut haired girl continued her 'crying'. "She calls my feelings fake. She thinks I am a bore, and has decided to ignore me."

"Ah!" Natsuki cried out in frustration. "I give up! Damn it, you know that I don't find you boring, and how am I ignoring you? I am talking to you after all!"

The sound of whip cracking suddenly caught the General's attention, making her spin around to attempt to figure out who made the noise. When she got a good look around herself, she noticed that everyone was looking at her. Immediately, her cheeks flushed brighter with embarrassment.

"P-please stop crying," Natsuki whispered in a begging tone, while her emerald eyes glanced towards the brunette beside her. "P-please, just stop. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Truly?" Shizuru recovered immediately.

"Yes!" Natsuki hissed through clench teeth, and quickly regretted her words. 'Damn it! Way to go, idiot.'

"Ara, then we shall begin in my tent, yes?" Shizuru winked towards the General, while grabbing Natsuki by the arm, and dragging her away.

* * *

**_Omake:_**

Natsuki: So I'm the "Gladiator," right?  
Rhythia: Yeah, be happy because it's an awesome experience.  
Natsuki: Sure, but I have to remind you something...  
Rhythia: Eh?  
Natsuki: If you kill me in this story, there'll be tons of ShizNat fans after you...  
Rhythia: o.o  
Natsuki ...But more importantly, there'll be Shizuru, and Kiyohime following.  
Rhythia: O.O  
Shizuru: There, there, Rhy. I'm sure you won't kill Natsuki.  
Rhythia: O-of course not... She's too damned cute to kill!  
Natsuki: Hey! ...Wait, Shizuru, why aren't you getting jealous?  
Shizuru: Because Rhy likes me, more than you.  
Rhythia: -nods sagely-  
Natsuki: HEY!

_-End of Omake-_

**_Author's Note: _**Decided to do an omake on this story. It's my first, but anyways, hope you enjoy the Introduction of the story. Please review, and enjoy!


	2. The Grape and, the Olive

**Author's Note:** Okay, here is chapter two. And yes, Reito has four names! Reito Caesar Aurelius Fujino. Again, this fanfiction story was inspired by the movie "The Gladiator" (2000). The story is not an exact replica of the movie itself. There are twists in it, which fit around the cast of Mai Hime, and -some- of the events in the movie.

**Character Guide:**

**Gladiator: Mai Hime:  
**------------------------------------------  
Maximus ................... Natsuki  
Commodus ............... Reito  
Lucilla ....................... Shizuru  
Marcus Aurelius ........ Katsu  
General Quintus ....... Tate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime, or the Gladiator. I wish I did, but I don't own either of them!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Grape, and the Olive.**_

* * *

**Inside of Shizuru's Tent:**

'Ara... What is it that is troubling her, I wonder,' Shizuru Porcia Fujino thought to herself, as she regarded the younger woman beside her. The young woman's expression appeared to be that of worry, and total defeat. Sitting with her ankles crossed, and her legs bent, the General's figure was slouching forward, allowing her elbows to sit comfortably upon her knees.

"Ara, would you like some wine?" Shizuru finally asked, breaking the silence which had engulfed the whole of the goat-skin tent since their arrival. Both women were sitting upon a feathered mattress; Shizuru was enjoying Natsuki's presence, while the General seemed to be heavily caught up in her thoughts.

Natsuki responded with a grunt, and a nod, which made the edges of Shizuru's mouth curl into a slight smile. 'Ara, she hasn't changed a bit,' The brunette thought, as she stood up from the matt, and then making her way towards a cherry wood table.

"What is it that troubles you, Natsuki?" Shizuru inquired, as she prepared a drink for the general. "Does it have anything to do with what my brother overheard?"

'Ara, I wonder if I should've exposed that,' Shizuru thought to herself, as she picked up the mug from the table, and made her way back towards the flabbergasted figure who was seated onto that matt. Amused, Shizuru watched, and waited for the blunette beside her to regain her composure. It took a few moments for Natsuki to do so, but when she did, she gladly took the mug from Shizuru's hands, and gulped down a large drink.

"Did you hear any of it?" Natsuki then asked, locking her emerald orbs, onto those of crimson. "Please, be honest with me, Shizuru."

"Ara, haven't I always been, Natsuki?" The brunette asked, while amusement was displayed within her eyes. "But to answer your question, yes, I did hear some of it, Natsuki, but my brother heard most of it. Reito was quite... upset... by the time I interrupted his eavesdropping."

"I-I can imagine," The general whispered, as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through the blue strands of her hair. "What all did you hear, Shizuru?"

"My father's last order to you," Shizuru answered, while studying the blunette's reaction. "You don't seem very pleased with that order, Natsuki."

"I am not," The general responded truthfully. "This role, in which he has asked of me is too much."

Shizuru quietly nodded, while folding her hands within the palm of her lap. 'Ara, but my father was right, though. You'd make a very excellent Empress, Natsuki.'

Shizuru bit her lip, and glanced towards the female beside her, Determination flooded throughout the brunette's body, as she took a deep breathe. 'Ara, I came out here for a reason. I cannot let myself be distracted...'

"Natsuki," Shizuru called out to the general beside her. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ne?" Natsuki asked, turning her emerald eyes to those of crimson. "You know you can ask almost anything from me, Shizuru."

A genuine smile etched itself across Shizuru's face, as she stared into Natsuki's eyes, "I need you to marry me."

"What?!" Natsuki exclaimed, eyes widening. "T-to m-marry you?"

"Yes, Natsuki, to marry me." Shizuru replied.

"But why?" Natsuki nearly shouted. "I am a woman! There's no way a priest would sanctify this!"

Shizuru sighed heavily, and closed her eyes, "I am betrothed to marry as soon as my father returns to Rome. The only way I can break the marriage contract, is if I find someone else, who is suitable to my father's standards, to marry. Natsuki you are my only option from marrying Senator Quintus!"

"Senator Quintus..." Natsuki murmured, in slight understanding. "As in Senator Quintus Florius Calvus?"

"Yes!" Shizuru responded quickly. "That Senator Quintus."

"Bigods! No wonder you want out of the marriage," The general murmured, trying to stifle the urge to laugh. "How many wives has he had in the past? Three? Four?"

"Five, and each of them are dead," Shizuru answered honestly. "The man is a murdering, repulsive wino, Natsuki! You have to help me."

"Shizuru... I would," Natsuki said, shaking her head. "But as I said, I am a woman, what priest would sanctify the marriage? What would Rome think?"

"Since when do you care about that?" Shizuru replied, her eyebrow lifting a notch. "If I told you that it could be done, would you do it?"

"To save you from Senator Quintus?" Natsuki said, her brow furrowed. "In a heartbeat..."

* * *

**Inside the Emperor's Tent:**

"Father, I've returned," Reito Aurelius Caesar Fujino announced, as he pushed open the flat of the tent and made his way inside. "I've calmed down considerably, father, like you said."

"I've no doubt in that, my son," The Emperor said in an amused tone. "But let me guess what brings you back... Ah, you wish for me to change my decision?"

"That, and I want you to dismiss Natsuki Antoina Kruga from service," Reito answered, folding his arms over his chest. "She is a woman, and as such, she should not be serving within the Imperial Legion, but married, and at home!"

"I see..." Katsu responded, chuckling thickly. "Guards! Could you have Prefect Tate Decius Yuuichi brought here?"

"At once, Emperor!" The guards replied in unison, as the sounds of foot shuffling could be heard outside the tent.

"F-father?" Reito questioned, glancing towards the man who raised him. "Why do you need the Prefect here?"

"A number of reasons," The Emperor replied evasively. "But to answer your demands, I will not do as you asked. That "woman" as you called her has brought many victories to the Glory of Rome. Do you fail to recognize what she has done thus far, my son?"

"I'm sure it could've been done by any other individual father," Reito responded stubbornly.

"Hmm... I thought so," Katsu murmured, listening to the sounds of footsteps outside his tent.

"Emperor! You wished to see me?" A male voice called out suddenly.

"Enter, Prefect," The Emperor responded. "Do hurry, I grow tired."

At once the flap of the Emperor's cow-skin tent was flipped open, and the blonde soldier entered.

Reito remained quiet, and waited for the Emperor to make his next move. He didn't know what his father was up to, but was certain that things weren't going to get any better for him.

"Sire!" The prefect uttered, and bowed respectively towards the Emperor, while offering a salute to Reito.

"Enroll my son into the Legions, Prefect," The Emperor ordered. "Make sure he starts his training off just like any other man would."

"Father!" Reito exclaimed, his jaw falling open. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes, your majesty," Tate replied, and bowed to the Emperor. "Is that all, your majesty?"

"Yes, thank you," The Emperor answered. "Please leave us."

The guard bowed once more, and respectively saluted the Emperor's son.

"H-how could you do that to me?" Reito sputtered, obviously enraged.

* * *

**Morning,  
****Inside of Shizuru's Tent:**

"Father!" It was a loud anguished cry that fluttered throughout the war camp, making General Natsuki Kruga leap to her feet, and race out of Shizuru's tent. As she made her way towards the Emperor's tent, Natsuki soon noticed the horde of soldiers which were surrounding the entrance.

"Stand back!" The general ordered, as she pushed through the men. "Let me through!"

As soon as she made her way into the tent, Natsuki saw the figure of Reito kneeling over the "sleeping", pale figure of Katsu Aurelius Fujino. Questions arose within Natsuki's mind, as she made a step towards the bed in which the Emperor was resting on.

"Ara, what happened?" Shizuru demanded, glancing towards her father, and her brother. "What is the matter, brother?"

"H-he's dead!" Reito sobbed out, as he held his father's hand.

Disbelief fluttered through Natsuki's veins as she looked down at the ashen face of the Emperor. The man's crimson eyes were still open in a blank stare. Turning her head away from the sight, Natsuki rubbed her face, "How did this happen?"

"H-he must've died in his sleep," Reito responded, making the General instantly suspicious. "I-I came in a few moments ago, and saw him asleep. When I tried to waken him, he would not rouse..."

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki: **You did make Reito in a bastard.  
**Rhythia: **I did.  
**Shizuru:** You don't feel guilty because of it?  
**Rhythia: **-mumbles- Sorta. It had to be someone.  
**Natsuki:** Hmph. Why can't I ever be the bastard?  
**Shizuru & Rhythia in unison: **Your too cute to be a bastard.  
**Natsuki: **-grumbles- Stop doing that to me!

**/End of Omake**

**Author's Footnote:** Okay, I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, (even though it's short). Thanks for the reviews, and please review again!


	3. A Soldier's Execution

**Author's Note:** I don't know if I like this chapter or not. I don't know if I did the action scene well enough. I'm shocked I was able to complete it tonight, as I thought the electric would go out. Uh, just to clear up some confusion. Tate is filling in the role of Quintus from the Movie. His name is not actually Quintus, although there is a Senator Quintus in the story. (This is not Tate).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime - if I did, I'd probably be rich, and there'd be nothing but ShizNat.

* * *

**_ Chapter Three: A Soldier's Execution_**  


* * *

_**Twenty Six Hours after the Death of Katsu Aurelius Fujino,  
Two miles south of the Roman War Camp of the Augustus Legions:**_

Tears spilled out from her eyes, as she glanced about herself, listening to the distant howls of the hound dogs, and the voices of men. Natsuki Antoina Kruga was crouched down behind a large oak tree, with iron shackles about her wrists. 'Why is this happening to me?' The former general thought, as she took large gulps of air.

***** Flashback ***  
_Inside the Princess' Tent,  
Six hours after the Emperor's Death:  
_**

**_"Egads," Natsuki muttered, running a hand through her blue strands of hair. "The bloody bastard killed him..."_**

"What are you saying?" A brunette woman said in a soft voice behind her. "That Reito killed my father?"

"He definitely didn't die in his sleep, Princess." Natsuki retorted. "Else his eyes would've been closed, and the Emperor's arms were bruised."

The Princess' expression resembled one of a thoughtful expression, though suddenly it became hard, "How could he do that? Why?"

"As you told me, your brother overheard us," The General said with a pained expression.

***** End of Flashback ***  
**

** The sounds were getting closer, Natsuki realized, as she surveyed her surroundings. She was further from the war camp now, and could hear the sounds of a nearby water source. 'If I can make it to the water, I can escape easier, because the hounds will lose my scent,' Natsuki thought as she rose from her crouching position, and began to run once again.**

'Gods damn it!' Natsuki cursed inwardly, as she listened to the sounds once more. The sounds were indeed getting closer, making the former General sprint forward in a quicker pace. She was disparate now, to reach the stream. 'I will not be captured! I will warn, and protected my family!' Natsuki chanted within her mind, gaining strength from those words.

***** Flashback ***  
_Inside the Princess' Tent,  
Six hours after the Emperor's Death:_**

**_"For a woman you are quite clever," Reito complimented, as he made his presence known within the goat-skin tent._**

"Why do this?" Shizuru demanded in a cold tone. "Why kill our father? Are you that obsessed with power?"

"I tried to reason with him before hand," Reito said to his sister calmly. "He was too blind by his own foolishness to listen to reason. He even had me enrolled within the Legions, after I suggested sending the she-general home, and removing her from power."

Natsuki said nothing, but continued to glare at the dark haired man, while the palm of her right hand flexed instinctively about the hilt of her weapon. 'I will avenge you, Caesar,' Natsuki thought to herself.

"Interesting," Reito commented, eying the .blue haired woman. "How you've managed to gain such loyalty, and return it. I fear my father had some sense in the matter, and with that being said, Natsuki Antoina Kruga, I ask that you swear your new Emperor loyalty."

The blue haired woman growled, as she unsheathed her sword, pointing it directly at the Emperor's murderer before her, "I refuse. I will not tarnish my family's name, nor my honor by giving my allegiance to a murderer."

***** End of Flashback *****

"Thank the gods," Natsuki whispered between soft pants, as she made her way into the freezing waters. It took all she had not to cry out, as she started to wade out towards the other side of the rather large stream. It wasn't long, though until the water became too deep, and the currents became slightly stronger. The former general inhaled a deep breathe of air, and began to swim the rest of the length of the stream, all the while praying that no one would spot her.

As soon as she found herself out of the stream, Natsuki quickly took up to running once again. The further she got away from the water, the quicker she could make her escape from the Praetorian guards who followed her. 'I'll make them all burn in Hades,' Natsuki growled in thought, as her teeth clenched together.

It wasn't long before Natsuki realized that the voices behind her were becoming fainter. 'The stream must've held them up,' Natsuki thought, as she slowed down slightly to catch her breathe. Her thought pattern soon changed as she surveyed her surroundings. She needed a horse, if she were to make it to the province of Italia in time enough to save her family, but the only horse which was available to her needs was those being ridden by the Praetorian guards behind her.

She would have to ambush them, and take a war horse, Natsuki surmised. If she could get her hands onto a sword in just the right amount of time, she would be able to capture a horse, and flee the guards once again. It was her only option.

'They will be following my footprints once they are out of the stream,' Natsuki thought to herself, as she made her way towards a nearby tall oak tree. 'They will come this way, and I'll only have one chance to swing down from these branches and take them by surprise.'

A scowl soon overcame her expression, as she reflected on her thought pattern, 'Sounds like I'm trying to build up some imaginary courage to perform this act. Pathetic.' It wasn't long before Natsuki was perched into a high branch which allowed her a good view of the Praetorian guards who were following her. 'All those men just for me?' Natsuki growled. 'Someone is awfully scared of me living through this day.'

***** Flashback ***  
_Inside the Princess' Tent,  
Six hours after the Emperor's Death:_**

"I somehow figured you would say that," Reito said with a smirk on his face. "Guards! Seize this woman, for the murder of my father!"

"No!" Shizuru cried out as she made her way to grab hold of Natsuki's arm. "How can you do this to her? To me? Have you no honor, brother? Have you no sense of morality?"

"Do you have any idea what she was going to do me?" Reito countered. "She would've made me in a mocking fool of the Empire! She was going to take my throne from me!"

"You don't deserve the throne!" Shizuru retorted in a voice which surprised the blue haired woman beside her. Shizuru was never one to raise her voice; she was always the image of calm and serenity. Emerald eyes glanced over towards the brunette, in surprise, before returning to glare at the Emperor's son, but by the time her eyes caught sight of the man, he was lunging forward at her weapon.

Natsuki's sword was knocked to the side, as the appearance of five black armored guards made their appearance inside the Princess' tent.

"If you do this, Reito," Shizuru threatened in a cold voice. "I'll never forgive you for this. I'll never speak to you, nor consider you my brother."

"I am the Emperor, you will do as I say," Reito commanded in irritation.

"I will not," Natsuki growled. "You are no Emperor. You are the mockery of that of what is Rome!"

"How dare you," Reito sneered, and turned to the Praetorians beside him."Well, are you going to stand there, or are you going to take the wench away, and execute her as I ordered?"

The Praetorian guards had done as they were instructed to, and had drug Natsuki out of the tent. It wasn't long before the former General's arms were shackled, nor was it long before she was stripped of her battle armor.

"I don't want to execute her here," Takeda commented, glancing about the war camp. "The men will take this hard, and will fight for their general."

Natsuki sneered in response, raising herself to her full height, and squaring her shoulders. She was very proud of her men, and was grateful for their loyalty, if she weren't in a vulnerable position, she could easily call out to them for assistance, and easily, she could take down the Praetorian guard, and she could also avenge the Caesar who was murdered.

A black hood was suddenly thrown over her head, and soon she found herself being drug away from the sounds of the camp. Two hours later, the hood was removed, and Natsuki's eyes soon took in her new surroundings. She recognized the area, remembering a previous battle here, which was quickly won by her forces.

Her eyes soon traveled over the men before her, before resting onto the spikey haired man before her. A plan of escaping soon reached her mind, as she knelt down onto the ground.

"Please, soldier," Natsuki said in a false pleading tone to Takeda. "Could you grant me one last request?"

The former general eyed the Praetorian General curiously, as he seemed to be shocked by the request. Hesitantly, the man nodded towards Natsuki, "Aye, but make it quick."

"A soldier's execution," Natsuki begged. "Grant me with that last honor?"

The man seemed hesitant in granting the request, as his eyes darted over his underlings. A murmur of agreement soon followed, making Takeda nod his head in agreement.

"Aye, you may have it." The Praetorian General agreed, as he then instructed, "Lower your head, General Natsuki Antoina Kruga, Traitor to Rome."

Natsuki did lower her head, but flinched at the title she was now named with. Her teeth ground together as she waited for her cue, and it didn't take long for Takeda to raise his blade high into the air. There was a slight pause, before Natsuki felt the air about her changed, and as soon as she felt the change, the blue haired general pulled backwards, and jumped up into a crouching position.

Taken aback by the sudden movement, Takeda stared mutely at Natsuki, allowing her the advantage of surprise. A smirk covered Natsuki's face within those brief seconds, as her shacked hands quickly reached forward to take the sword from the stunned man before her.

Soon enough the other Praetorian guards had their weapons unsheathed, and were soon attacking the former General. Shackled Natsuki's defenses were not at their best, leaving her to get nicked in the process of fighting, but luckily enough, she managed to kill, or injure a few of the Praetorians before making her escape.

***** End of Flashback *****

'What in Taterus?' Natsuki thought to herself, as she heard the sounds of fighting coming from the direction in which she came. Emerald eyes gazed down from her perch, finding no sign of what was going on, that was until the sounds of hooves caught Natsuki's attention just below her.

"General!" Prefect Tate Decius Yuuichi exclaimed, as he saw the shackled figure in the tree. "We've been looking for you! Those Praetorian bastards aren't very smart."

"No, they aren't," Natsuki murmured as she climbed down from her perch, and greeted the Prefect. "Why are you here? How did you know of this?"

"The Princess sent me and a squadron," The Prefect answered truthfully. "We were to find, and save you immediately."

"Get these shackles off of me," Natsuki ordered, as her thoughts became consumed with worry. "How is the princess?"

"She's doing well," The Prefect answered, as he dismounted from the golden warhorse, and made his way towards the former general. "That bastard Reito knows he cannot do anything to her."

Natsuki nodded curtly, watching as the shackles soon fell off of her wrists, "Why were you to find me?"

"Her Highness knew that you wished to go to your family," Tate replied, as he grabbed the reigns of his horse. "She knew that you would want to protect them. She sent me, and a handful of trusted men to accompany you."

"Does he know of this?" Natsuki asked, worry showing on her face.

"No, he doesn't," The blond haired man responded. "But when his Praetorian's don't return, he'll know."

"Well then," Natsuki said, glancing towards the incoming soldiers. "Best we make haste then. I don't want my family subjected to his desires, the sick bastard."

"Aye, General," Tate said, and saluted while saluting the blue haired woman. "Please take my horse."

* * *

**Omake:**

Natsuki: O.O Omg. Shizuru yelled.  
Rhythia: Why are you surprised?  
Natsuki: Shizuru yelled!  
Rhythia: Well... yeah... aren't you use to it by now?  
Shizuru: -giggles-  
Natsuki: Uh?  
Rhythia: Dude, your bedroom... I hear lots of yells from her.  
Natsuki: -scarlet- Th-that's none of your business!  
Shizuru: Ara, I think it is Rhythia's business when it's her ears...  
Natsuki: Sh-Shizuru!  
Shizuru: Aside from that, my studly Natsuki, you should feel proud.  
Rhythia: -snickering- Oh god, this is classic.  
Natsuki: -glares at Rhythia- What do you mean?  
Shizuru: Natsuki should be proud that she makes me call out in pleasure.  
Natsuki: ...You two are... the death of me.  
Rhythia: -writes this down- I know.

**/End of Omake **

**Author's Footnote:** Any errors, or misunderstandings you have about the story - just let me know. Please enjoy and review - ah, and my personal thanks to those who reviewed so far! :)


End file.
